Bite out the begining
by shiriter
Summary: Remember when Minion said their supplies come from Romainia? How did it all start and who offered to help him? This contains Dracula characters but not himself so it is not a cross over! The gore kicks in but now it is low it will go UP!
1. Chapter 1

Nobody** read the crossover I made with Megamind and Dracula so now I've changed it a little so it won't be a crossover. **

**Ever wandered how Megamind got his suplies from Romainia! It's about to be VERY GORY!**

* * *

A twenty two year old man sat on the aeroplane to Romainia, the only thing was he was a blue, bold bigheaded alien that was training to be a super villian in his future. "Sir, please stop bouncing. You're making me nausious!" Minion, the young man's fish told him. "Sorry Minion, it's just that I'm very excited to be on an aro-plain." the alien said with a bad pronounciation. He had that problem since high school when he was forced to skip english due to his teacher fainting each and every time she saw him. "Sir, I wish you had been wise enough to take speech thearapy!" Minon said annoyed at the habbit. "Oh Minion stop being such a mother fish! Keep quiet or they'll make me buy a ticket for you!" he repleid.

The seatbelt sign turned on and the plane started to run, it went faster and faster until it went up. After a while the signs switched off and people were free to walk around the cabin. "So, Sir, have you thought of a name to call yourself?" Minion asked in a whisper. "I was thinking...Megamind. How does it sound?" He repleid witha question.

"Well, don't you find it offencive?" the fish asked.

"No, because it will have to be said with FEAR!" The alien now named Megamind said triumphfully. Almost everyone on the plane stared at him. He slumped back quickly. People were used to seeing him on the news when he was taken to be opperated on and an autopsy would follow but Greg Warden refused and faught to keep him out and when he did Megamind was know as "the blue one".

Megamind allowed his thoughts to fade and concerntrated on the movie, "Finding Nemo" which Minion enjoyed. Alot.

...

Several hours later the pilot announced that the plane would be landing soon. The seatbelt sign went on again and the plane started slowly plunging downwards towards the ground. Megamind by now was bouncing so much it was a mystery that the plane did'nt fall!

* * *

Two hours later the odd pair were racing through the airport. They had lots of time the only thing was...they were being chased by the police! It was just because Megamind bumped into an old lady and her purse fell into Minion's water globe. When he returned it the police were already chasing after him!

"Quick! In there Sir!" Minion shouted in the direction of a Hudsen Hornet. They did'nt waste any time before jumping in the backseat. "That was a close call Minion!" Megamind said panting. "Yes, a close call blue boy." A femine voice whipered behind him or more like right into his neck.

_Thats not Minion!_ He thought as the whispers tickled his neck, it made his blood freeze and turn to ice, it made his entire mind stop, it was as if there was a spell on him. He turned around to face a pale girl no older than he was, she had long brown hair with carramelle high-lights and her eyes were difficult to describe whether they were blue or green or were they grey? She had pale white skin and looked like she avoided the sun, she was wearing a leopard patterened skirt with a black long sleeve and a pair of black leggings and black boots that went up to her knees before ending in another leopard styled band. She had dark eye lashes and wore no make up accept some bright red lipstick and blood red nail polish. She was a real sight to behold. Megamind's mouth fell agape!

"You are'nt used to it here, are you?" She giggled revealing some of the whitest and sharpest teeth he had ever seen. "Yes Miss I and Sir just arrived here and it would be nice if you could help us?" Minion asked coming to his friend's rescue. "Vell, let's get a move on." She said in her Transilvainian accent. "Can I know your name?" Megamind finaly asked. "My name is Aleera but you may call me Ali." She said sweetly.

They drove until hey stopped at the top of a high cliff and on the cliff sat a masion, almost a castle. "Would you like to come inside?"She asked. "Ok." He said supprised at her eagerness.

"Vald! I'm home!" She yelled. "Oh, your husband?"Minion asked. "Oh no! He is my my uncle, my dads away...on business." She said hesitating at the end. Megamind was admiring the old fashioned building. Then he knocked over a vase! "Oops!" He said in alarm.

"Vat did you do?" She said annoyed. "I just um...accidentaly...bumped over the vase" He said in a high tone. "Who broke my vas!" A loud voice boomed!

"Um you better hide!" She cried in alarm as she pushed Megamind and Minion behind a staircase. A tall figure came down the stairs. It apeared to be a tall, pale man with black hair. "Who broke it!" The man said angrly. "Sorry Vald. I...bumped into a shelf and pushed it, I am very sorry." She said quietly.

"You better be!" He sid before slaming the door.

It's ok now, you can come out." She said in a whisper.

The pair climbed out. "So Miss...what may I call you?" Minion asked

"Miss Von D vill be fine." She said.

"Oh alright Miss Von D, where are we supposed to go now?" Minion asked.

"Vell you von't survive out zere because hunters vill kill you so howabout you stay here?" She asked

"We need to stay a week so is it possible that you help us with our task?" Megamind asked.

"Vhy yes, I shall help you but only during night hours, alright?" She asked

"Ok" Megamind replied.

* * *

Roxanne Ritchie, a twenty year old who just started on her Junior Reporter project. She was sitting at a cafe in Romainia for her first assignment. She had to interveiw the people at Bran Castle in Transilvainia just ahead. It had recently closed down.

People said a man and his young daughters bought it but now they sotted another man there and there was gossip that two more people went there today.

What ever it was Roxanne had a felling it was'nt just a problem with tourists...it's something much bigger.

* * *

**Vell zere is your first chapter. Wnd yes "Vell, vat, ven and vill" are all how you pronouce the Romainian and don't forget to roll the "r"s as you read Ali's sentances. REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. The bite

**HERE IT IS! Sorry I took SO long I was just...not in the mood! But now I am! Thank you all for being patient! Oh and tell me if I hurt anybody! XD**

* * *

Megamind was lying on his back staring up at the craftings on the celieng. It was about eight pm. and the house was silent. Minon was asleep in his bowl and the romainian girl, Ali, sent him off to the guest room to sleep. It was nice of her but he was curious, why would somebody alow an alien to sleep at their house the first day of their meeting?

_Glass shaters from somewhere downstairs_

"WHOA!" He shouted as he fell off the bed. "Was it that silent?" He asked himself as he began to put his gown on and go down the steps.

"Hello? Is everybody alright?" He called into the darkness.

"Hello? Please, I heard some movement here and I...I have...I have a..." He looked down at a butcher's knife on the table and grabbed it. "I have a knife and I will stab you if you fiddle with my patience so...reveal yourself!" He shouted again. He looked towards the window and there he saw a floating light. "Hello? Please, I come in peace!" He said remembering that humans trusted aliens when they heard that. He took a glance down at the knife, it was covered in blood! He dropped it and started to shiver at what may be near him at the moment.

Just then the light flickered off and it seemed as if he were in utter darkness, he could'nt even see his hand when he looked at it closely. "Hello?" He called again. He recieved no answer but he _felt _something behind him. It was obviously cold and had the most horrid breath- if it was it's breath, it smelled like somebody had died!

He slowly turned around to see a pair of unwellcoming, red, evil eyes staring at him! "Who dares to disturb me vhen I am feeding!" A dark deep voice said, revealing sharp white teeth as it spoke.

"I am very sorry but I heard some glass breaking and I wanted to see what it was and...I'm sorry." Megamind said shivering all over.

The thing turned on a torch revealing a sheet white face that could pass for a chinese bride ceramony. Megamind took the chance to look around him to try and see what may have fallen. He saw glass bits covering the floor, some viles containg a red liquid with a horrid smell and a chunk of meat on the counter.

"Vell! Vhat are jou vaiting for! I have given jou light to see so jou can go up to sleep! Go on! Avay vis jou!" The man shouted angrily.

Megamind did'nt need a second warning! He ran up the stairs as fast as he could and shut and locked the door. He then look a running leap that could pass for flying and dove under the covers of the bed that only minutes ago he was calm.

He did'nt hesitate to fall asleep. He shut his eyes as tight as he could, hoping to wake up from a nightmare.

* * *

"Morning!" Ali shouted in a sing-song voice that morning.

"Ali? Wha-what time is it?" Megamind asked waking up in a groggy voice.

"Two thirty am.!" She said happily like it was a Saturday morning.

"Um...can I sleep just an hour more? Please I am not used to waking up at such hours." He said covering his face in the sheets.

"Okeydokey!" She bounced away like a school girl.

He slept soundly, not caring about anytrhing that happened the night before.

* * *

He finaly woke up, but he was realy hungry. So, he decided to go down the steps to eat something.

He went down the spiral of steps and at the very same table where a huge chunk of raw meat had lay the night before, stood an incredibly large plate with raw strips of bacon.

"I'd thought you'd like some!" Ali said cheerfully.

"Morning Sir!" Minion called from the seat next to her.

"Morning Ali, morning Minion." Megamind said looking at the floor expecting to see some glass bits but the floor was spotless and clean, clean enough to eat off of it!

"Bacon?" Ali asked holding the tray.

"Um...I like my food a little more...cooked." He said staring a the raw bits.

"Oh. I'll boil them for you!" She said skipping towrds the stove.

"Miss Ali, I think it would be better if you fried them." Minion said like it should have been obvious.

"Um...how am I supposed to do that?" She asked

"Try those buttons next to the stove plates." Megamind said coming to her.

Eventualy they made it together but Ali was really unsure, like she has never done such a thing.

"Yum!" Megamind said when they finished.

"You like it?" She asked unsure whether se did a simple thing right.

"Uh huh." He nodded with his mouth full.

"Anything else?" She asked sweetly.

"No thanks." Minion said rolling off the chair and onto a nearby sofa.

"You can tell me who was down here last night with a butcher's knife, viles containing red stuff and a huge chunk of meat?" Megamind asked suspiciously.

Her eyes widened with terror. "Vhat! Vhy! Vhat vere you doing up at that time! Who vas there?" She shot questions.

"Heyheyhey! Relax. I just saw this guy and if you don't want me to know I understand it's your privacy." Megamind urged, trying to get her to calm down and eventualy tell him.

"Um...that must have been one of those tricks that some of the locals pull, you know...they come into the house or they...you know!" She stuttered before walking out slowly.

_Well, if she won't tell me I will find out myself! _He thought before standing up and walking over to go to Ali, who was mumbling to herself in _Romainian._

* * *

8:00 pm, that night 

Roxanne stood at the doors of the Bran Castle, built by the third Dracula in 1897.

"Ok, here goes." She exhaled before knocking with the old stone door knockers in the shape of lions.

The door creaked open, but nobody was there.

"Hello, I am junior reporter Roxanne Ritchie, I have come to interview anybody that lives here for the news." She said calmly like she had rehearsed before she knocked.

No answer.

"Please, it is really important to me!" She shouted now tierd of being ignored.

"Greetings, miss. Can I help you?" a girl said stepping down the stairs that were hidden by darkness.

"Yes! Did you not hear me calling?" Roxanne asked.

"Vhat? No I did'nt! Anvays, I vill not vaste time by listening to your blabbering! Tell me, vhy are you here?" She said rather rudely.

"I have come to get information on why this castle is closed to tourists." She said trying her best not to shout at the girl.

The girl stepped down the steps, Roxanne now had a better view of her. She was wearing a short long-sleeved black mini dress and gold leggings and black boots. She had long straight black hair and dark brown eyes that could either be dark brown, hazel brown but at the moment they were red. Red and unwelcoming.

"Vell, we vill not be answering anything you ask for it is our property and you are invading our home! Get out!" The girl shouted angrily almost having a tantrum.

Roxanne wanted to laugh at this girl who looked about twenty five throwing a temper tantrum.

"I have a permit!" Roxanne said lifting a card hanging around her neck.

Just then another girl but maybe a bit younger came down the stairs. "Verona! That is no vay to treat a guest!" She shouted. This girl had long reddish blonde hair and eyes that were navvy blue or black, it was impossible to tell!

"Come vis me and I shall give you a tour." Said the girl to Roxanne.

"Umm, ok." Roxanne said unsure.

She listened to the girl explain about every room on all three floors. Roxanne could now maybe remember the ways to go everywhere in the castle but there was one room on the seconed floor that she had not been shown.

"Excuse me, could you tell me what was in that room on the second floor, you know the one with the carvings on the door?" Roxane asked unsure.

"Oh yes, vold you like to see it?" The girl said but something in her voice had shifted from friendly to scary.

"If it is not too much trouble, yes I suppose." She said shaking a little.

"In zhat case." The girl turned around fast pushing Roxanne to the floor and pinning her there with her blck eyes staring into her as if about to eat her soul!

"What are you doing! Get off me!" Roxanne screamed but the girl remained, not moving a bit but her eyes were scaring her, like she was in a horror movie with demons.

"Vell now Miss Ritchie, you vill get your anwer vhy no tourists are alowed!" The girl said now opening her mouth and the most horrid smell came out, she had snowy white teeth and she was going to use those on Roxanne that was for sure!

Roxanne tried pulling away but the girls face came closer before the girl started kising Roxanne but this was not a kiss that would pass for love or entertainment this was something far more worse! She bit Roxanne's lip causing blood to spurt out and then she bit her in the gums pumping blood out from there too. Roxanne was in so much pain no she would've wished to die but her strong spirit did'nt give in.

The girl pulled back and now was smiling with her mouth covered in blood, made her smile seem dark and murderus. "Vat shall I do now?" She cooed as if boredem was her feeling for what she had done to the reporter.

"I know! Let's taste that pretty little neck of yours!" She said coming close to Roxanne's neck.

Before Roxanne could protest her mouth's pain stopped her forcing her to close her mouth and shut her eyes.

The girl moved to the reporter's neck and started pushing the blouse's collar away and started biting on the side veins. She bit gently for a bit before dipping her fangs deep into the neck before pulling out and laughing evily. "I love to make my victims relax before hurting them." She smiled.

She bent down again to where the blood was sqirting and started sucking. It hurt tremendously but Roxanne refused to faint.

The girl was now draining Roxanne's neck leaving two little puncture marks in the side. "Now , let's try the front!" She squealed.

She bent down again but this time she shoved her fangs inside the front but not killing her. She started sucking and tugging on the veins there.

Roxanne was crying now yet not making a sound, this was torture, pure torture, yet she was'nt dying yet or so she thought she shall die.

The girl stopped. She had gotten her fill. She lifted Roxanne off the floor and carried the limp body into a room and dropped her on a bed before walking out calmly.

Roxanne could take it no more so she closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep and wake up in hospital.

* * *

Megamind returned from his day with Ali, she had begged him to come with her into the forrest. He had spent half his morning there and in the afternoon they had gone to the village and done some shopping. He had come familiar with the local and even Minion had made a friend with a barracuda swimming at the resturant's door.

Megamind was now tierd and wanted to sleep so he padded up the steps to the guest room, opened the door, put his shopping down and _AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!_

"There is a bloody woman on my bed!" He shouted at the sight of a brunette covered in blood from her mouth to her chest. He wanted to run out but instead he ran to the woman's side trying to se what happened.

She was beautiful yet frightfully pale and her lips were badly cut and her blouse was torn infront and her neck ws scratched and punctured.

He ran out to get Ali.

"Ali! Ali! There is a bloody woman on my bed!" He shouted at her.

"Hey, calm down! There's no need to swear about it!" She shouted back.

"No! Litterly bloody!" He shouted again.

This time Ali's face went paler than it was and her eyes widened before running up the steps to see the same brunette. She stopped and her pupils dilated and she froze. _Oh no! Vat do I do! If I drink the left overs he'll get scared but my fangs are retracting! I have'nt had a bite for some time now! _She thought frozen.

"Hello? Ali! We need to help her! Get some warm water and...I'll stay here and see if anything's broken!" He told her.

"Ok." She said absent mindly before going down the steps. _Foul sisters!_

* * *

**Did you enjoy? *evil smirk* and no the girl that bit Roxanne is not lesbian she is...not telling! Spoilers! XD And if you think the rating is too low tell me, the gore will increase but nothing else! **


End file.
